Super Street Fighter IV
An updated rerelease of the original Street Fighter IV, Super Street Fighter IV is an expansion pack that includes numerous balance updates and 10 new characters, as well as multiple new stages, modes and tweaks. The game reintroduces characters from the Street Fighter 3 series, the only Street Fighter series not represented in vanilla 4 whatsoever, with the fan-favorite gentleman boxer, Dudley, the ninja Ibuki and the tomboy Makoto. Additional recurring characters include Adon (Street Fighter 1/Alpha Series), T. Hawk (Street Fighter II), Dee Jay (Street Fighter II) as well as two characters from the franchise's sister series, Final Fight- Guy and Cody. Two new characters make their first appearances in Super Street Fighter IV: Juri Han, the sadistic operative of S.I.N. and Hakan, the Turkish oil wrestler and family man. A port of the game was released as a launch title for the Nintendo 3DS, Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition. In 2011, the game received an additional DLC expansion, which likewise received its own disc-based release, in the form of Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition. Playable Characters ss4_adon.jpg|Adon ss4_cody.jpg|Cody ss4_dee jay.jpg|Dee Jay ss4_hakan.jpg|Hakan ss4_ibuki.jpg|Ibuki ss4_juri.jpg|Juri ss4_makoto.jpg|Makoto ss4_guy.jpg|Guy ss4_dudely.jpg|Dudely ss4_thawk.jpg|T. Hawk * Abel * Adon (New to Super) * Akuma * Balrog * Blanka * Cammy White * Chun-Li * Cody Travers (New to Super) * Crimson Viper * Dan Hibiki * Dee Jay (New to Super) * Dhalsim * Dudley (New to Super) * E. Honda * El Fuerte * Fei Long * Gen * Gouken * Guile * Guy (New to Super) * Hakan (New to Super) * Ibuki (New to Super) * Juri Han (New to Super) * Ken Masters * M. Bison * Makoto (New to Super) * Rose * Rufus * Ryu * Sagat * Sakura Kasugano * Seth * T. Hawk (New to Super) * Vega * Zangief Gameplay The core gameplay of Street Fighter has been unchanged by this expansion pack- the strategic style, the focus attacks, ultra combos and all the basic fundamentals of the original still return here. All characters are now able to select between one of two different Ultra Combos, which deal different damage, have different properties and do different things when used, adding an additional layer of strategy and counter-picking, as some Ultras are more effective in some situations than others. Balance updates have been applied to every character- nerfing numerous top tier characters while buffing some of the bottom tiers in an attempt to keep every character tournament viable and interesting to play as on a professional scene. Numerous new modes have been added to this version of the game. Team Battle Mode allows up to four players to form a team and compete against another team of four players online- the first two players face off, with the loser getting knocked out, tagging the next person in the team in. This continues until all four members of one of the two teams is knocked out. Endless Battle Mode is a King of the Hill game type where the loser of the match is sent to the bottom of the player que, while the winner gets to keep taking new challengers until they are dethroned as well, putting a new King on top of the hill. The players not fighting are able to spectate and comment on the matches in progress. In single player Arcade mode, the classic car busting minigame has returned- where players must attempt to deal enough damage to different parts of a stationary vehicle to destroy it within a set timeframe. Another game, where players must successfully strike falling barrels with the right attack, is also introduced. Players may opt to turn these games off from the options menu and never have to deal with them, or they can play them outside Arcade mode whenever they want. Plot Several months after the events of Street Fighter II, the enigmatic Seth of the devious S.I.N. organization opens up another fighting tournament to draw out the most powerful fighters in the world so that he can complete the S.I.N. BLECE (Boiling Liquid Expanding Cell Explosion) bio-weapon project, namely by studying the powerful Satsui no Hadō technique possessed by Ryu. Each character has their own reasons and motivations for entering the tournament, but each must battle against a series of foes ending in a fight with Seth himself, to determine the strongest. DLC * Super Street Fighter IV: Tournament Mode * Super Street Fighter IV: Alternate Costumes Series 3 * Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition Category:Games Category:Fighting Category:Capcom Category:Arcade Releases Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:PC Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases